Porque Mi Corazón Te Pertenece
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. One Shot. Naruto y Hinata eran los mejores amigos hasta que por razones del corazon, Hinata decide marcharse, 10 años despues se reencuentran y entre peleas e insultos, se dan cuenta que se aman mutuamente.


_**Porque Mi Corazón Te Pertenece**_

Buenos días alumnos… ¿Hicieron la tarea que les mandé? – una señora delgada y pelo blanquecino hacía presencia en el salón de clases, donde antes había algo de revuelo.

¡SI MAESTRA! – dijeron todos los niños al unísono pero solo uno no respondió.

A ver Shunsuke… ¿hiciste lo que pedí? O el perro te comió la tarea de nuevo? – ante este comentario todos los niños de no más de 13 años, empezaron a reír, pero éste se mantuvo como siempre; callado y abstraído de este mundo.

Si la hice, la verdad esta vez si puso algo que de verdad me apasionara – era literatura y la profesora había mandado a leer Romeo y Julieta para hacer la obra teatral, todas las niñas suspiraron y los niños se quejaron, Shunsuke también lo hizo; pero la profesora antes de seguir les pidió que llevaran una historia echa en hoja a lápiz sobre q significaba el amor para ellos, una historia y romántica que hayan visto o escuchado y que les llenara de imaginación, algo real.

Entonces pasa adelante, eres el primero. – la profesora le dio una cálida sonrisa, el chico pasó hacia el frente y empezó a hablar.

Buenos días, yo soy Namikaze Hyuga, Shunsuke y esta vez mi perro no se comió la tarea – todos los niños rieron de nuevo. – Quiero aclarar que la hice porque esta historia siempre ha llenado mis sentidos aunque tenga un final que hoy desconozco, puesto que los personajes de mi historia son tan tercos que aún no se deciden…- dando un suspiro empezó a relatar. – Esta es la historia de mis tíos Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze, mis padres Hanabi y Konohamaru me la contaron una vez que no podía dormir y desde ahí siempre la llevo conmigo en mi corazón; esta historia empieza así…-

_Flash Back._

Eran las 9 de la mañana en la casa Hyuga, un hombre serio y sombrío entró en silencio en la habitación de su primogénita, una vez en el espaldar de su cama le empieza a acariciar la cabeza, gesto que hace que la joven de unos 15 años despierte y le de una agradable sonrisa a su padre.

Hola papá – dice la joven dulcemente.

Hola mi niña, abre los ojos y ve al frente – el alto hombre se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la joven hizo lo que su padre le dijo y ahí estaba el piano blanco de cola que cuando tenía la edad de 6 años, le pidió a su padre pero este se negó diciendo que era muy pequeña para decidir que instrumento tocar; para demostrarle a su padre de lo segura que estaba se puso todos los días a practicar en el piano de la sala, y en poco tiempo ya era llamada una prodigio del piano, y no fue sino hasta esta edad que decidió regalarle uno.

¡gracias papá! – saltó de la cama y lo abrazó, enseguida se puso a tocar como nunca lo hizo, hasta que en unas horas sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

¡Vaya! Hasta que el viejo te regaló el piano ese que tanto querías – una voz varonil y casi ronca le hablaba al oído, lo que le provocó cierto sonrojo.

¡Demonios Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi habitación? – molesta e indignada, dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó.

Sabes que de todas formas no te haré caso, mejor vístete que vamos tarde al colegio – la joven estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

¡NARUTOOOO! ¡MUEVETE! – el rubio empezó a reír cuando ésta agarró la mochila y empezó a andar descalza y en pijama.

No piensas ir así ¿cierto? Mira que me daría demasiada vergüenza andar con una chica en pijama. – la joven al verse le dio otro insulto y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Una vez lista bajaron y se encaminaron al colegio.

No se como es que ese bueno para nada entra a la habitación de mi hija y luego baja como si nada… Debería estar avergonzado – el Hyuga mayor estaba más que molesto.

Tranquilo amor, el es el mejor amigo de tu hija y he notado la mirada de ella algo distinta, así que si todo va como creo también lo tendrás como yerno – una mujer de hermosa figura salía de la cocina para servir el desayuno.

¡DEMONIOS MUJER NI EN BROMAS DIGAS SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! – pero la señora no le gustaba que maldijeran en su casa así que lo último que se escuchó, fue un estruendo y creo que hubo hasta un herido. De vuelta al colegio.

Naruto….- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con ansiedad de saber, la miró. - ¿Cómo sería tu chica perfecta? – la joven sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero si habría de quemarse prefirió así, a que quedarse con la duda de no saber.

¿Mi chica perfecta? – el rubio lo pensó bien y prosiguió a hablar. – Mi chica perfecta tendría los ojos mas raros sobre el planeta, la sonrisa bella y hermosa, sincera y tierna, de piel blanca nívea, suave y con un aroma encantador, que cuando le hable de amor ella me corresponda, que luche a mi lado, que se ría de mis bromas, que no le importe como estén las cosas, siempre este ahí para mí – el joven paró en seco y siguió hablando. – Cuando encuentre a mi chica perfecta, sabré que es ella y he de decirle que….- pero en ese momento se topó con alguien y viéndola terminó lo que venía diciéndole a su amiga – Que la amo –

¿disculpa? – una hermosa joven de pelo largo rosa, ojos jade y hermoso cuerpo, acababa de toparse con ellos, el rubio salió de su ensueño y prosiguió a besarle la mano.

Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, ¿y el de tan bella perfección? – la joven empezó a reír.

Sakura Haruno y estoy buscando el salón de química – al decir esto, la amiga del rubio saltó de atrás de él.

Es por aquí… yo te acompaño – y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

Eh no… Hinata yo la puedo acompañar ¿cierto, señorita? – el rubio trataba de quedar a solas con la recién llegada.

Preferiría que su amiga me acompañara, adiós – y con un gesto agarró a la pelo negro y se la llevó a zancadas. - ¿siempre es así? – le preguntó a la chica una vez que estuvieron lejos del chico.

Solo cuando le gusta alguna chica – esto lo dijo con mirada baja.

Vaya vaya… aquí hay amor…- dicho esto empezó a reír pero la otra joven solo se sonrojo y empezó a caminar más rápido.

Pues ya vamos cerca del salón – contestó tratando de evitar el tema pero la otra joven notó su nerviosismo y comprendió que esa chica estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Toma Hinata… este es mi numero, como estoy nueva aquí pues no conozco la ciudad, y si quieres invita a tu rubio amigo… hasta la tarde…- dicho esto, entró al salón pero a la otra chica esto no le gustaba para nada. Llegó la tarde y dijeron para encontrarse a las 3pm en la estación de trenes y luego ir al centro comercial. La pelinegra se puso sus típicos pantalones holgados de tela negra, con una playera rosa pastel, zapatos deportivos blancos y se soltó su largo pelo, se veía hermosa aunque llevara ese tipo de ropa, no se veía tan ruda. La pelirosa y el rubio llegaron antes y empezaban a charlar mientras esperaban a la otra chica.

Ya se esta tardando demasiado… ¿le habrá pasado algo? – la pelirosa estaba preocupada por su nueva amiga.

Llegará cuando las puertas del tren se abran ya lo verás – el rubio se notaba confiado. En eso las puertas del tren se abren y estos entran pero notan que ya están por cerrarse, lo que hizo que el rubio ahora si se preocupara pero en un rápido movimiento, la joven entro apresuradamente.

Disculpen la tardanza…- la chica se acomodaba la playera sin notar que el rubio se le había quedado mirando con la boca semi abierta, pero la otra joven si se dio cuenta.

Bien Hinata y ¿A dónde vamos? – la pelirosa estaba emocionada y a la vez entendía mejor que esos dos se amaban solo que el rubio no se daba aún cuenta.

Al centro comercial…- la pelinegra no estaba muy contenta, se notaba algo triste y apagada mientras que el rubio aún seguía mirándola, era la primera vez que la chica se veía, a pesar del pantalón holgado y la playera, femenina; simplemente hermosa.

Vamos Naruto… cierra la boca que se te meterán las moscas…- la pelirosa vio como el rubio cerraba la boca de golpe y miraba a otra dirección, pero también notó el estado de ánimo de su otra amiga; llegaron al CC y después de recorrer tiendas y reír, llegó el momento de despedirse pero la pelinegra en todo ese tiempo estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos.

Adiós chicos… hasta mañana…- la pelinegra se despidió y empezó a caminar, pero se había acordado que había dejado su brazalete con el rubio, puesto que tuvo que quitárselo para poder ir al baño y este al caerse, el rubio lo guardo; pero al girarse vio como el chico besaba fugazmente en los labios a la pelirosa, con lágrimas a punto de salir se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama, en ese instante su madre entra por la puerta.

Mi niña… ¿tu amigo te rechazó? – la madre la abraza tratando de consolar sus lágrimas.

Que tonta fui mamá… el nunca me ha visto como algo más… siempre como su amiga, su hermana, la chica que siempre esta con él y que nunca lo abandona, pero solo como una chica… nunca me ha visto como mujer – los sollozos se hacían más fuertes hasta que del cansancio quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre. Pasó un mes desde el incidente, y Naruto había dejado de ir por ella como iba todas las mañanas, triste supuso que andaría con Sakura y es que la endiviaba, ella siempre tan hermosa y decidida, los chicos la deseaban y siempre era la mejor vestida de la clase; y no es que ella no tuviese ropa bonita, simplemente no le agradaba la ropa ajustada ni las faldas. Salió de su casa algo desanimada y después de una larga caminata llegó al colegio, observó los pasillos y estaban llenos de chicos y chicas, se acercó a su casillero y escuchó la conversación de dos chicos.

Ese Naruto tiene una suerte… y es que andar de novio con Sakura es de suerte… - decía un chico castaño.

Bueno tampoco hay que envidiar si es que Naruto es uno de los más populares del colegio, las chicas siempre suspiran por él – le respondía su amigo. La chica quería desaparecer, pero antes debía saber si los rumores eran ciertos, así que fue directamente al salón y le preguntaría a su amigo; al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta y sus dudas se fueron al verlos abrazados y besándose, no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo; lo último que escuchó fue a la pelirosa gritar su nombre, al parecer la había visto. Llegó a su casa agitada y tratando de no soltar las lágrimas, fue directo al despacho de su padre.

¡PAPA! – al llegar le dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿Qué pasa amor? – estaba algo preocupado ya que ella nunca llega con ese tipo de afectos, y menos para él.

¿Cuándo sales para Inglaterra? – lo miro a los ojos.

Pues en 3 días tal vez, pero si agilizo unos papeles serán en 2 días… ¿pasa algo? –

Quiero ir contigo…- y dicho esto bajo la mirada y lo abrazó más. El hombre estaba que se caía de la felicidad, al fin su primogénita decidió ir con él, pero notó que era más por alejarse de algo o alguien que por seguir su sueño con el piano.

Entonces irás conmigo mi hija – después de varios minutos la joven bajó hasta donde estaba su madre.

¡MAMA! ¡ME VOY A INGLATERRA EN 2 DIAS CON PAPA! – la joven iba con aires de emoción pero no eran mas que una cara para disfrazar otra.

¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? – la señora estaba anonadada por lo que decía su hija.

Hace un mes papa me preguntó si quería ir con él a vivir en Inglaterra y así estudiaba piano como profesión, fue solo hasta hoy que decidí ir – pero antes de seguir hablando, el timbre de la casa sonó. Al rato llegó al lugar donde se encontraban, el ama de llaves anunciando la llegada de sus dos amigos pero esta se rehusó a atenderlos, dando como excusa que no estaba en casa; su madre salió personalmente a despedirlos y al llegar se dio cuenta que estos se encontraban agarrados de mano, ahí comprendió el por que de que su hija decidiera huir de Japón, o tal vez, huir de su corazón. Los jóvenes, después de tanto zarandeo decidieron irse, prometiendo que regresarían. Pasaron los 2 días pero Hinata no atendía llamadas, y cuando ellos iban ella mandaba a decir que no estaba disponible.

Buenas tardes… sentimos las molestias que hemos causado pero personalmente necesito hablar con su hija… Naruto no pudo venir por lo que se me hizo mejor venir yo sola… anúncieme…- la pelirosa mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

Pasa…- la madre de la pelo negro le hizo pasar y tomar el té.

Dígame como se encuentra Hinata… he estado preocupada los últimos días… lo que hice no estuvo bien y quiero que me perdone… yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, sus acciones y sus miradas la delataban pero Naruto me llevó serenata, habló con mis padres y me comprometieron con él… quise oponerme pero todos estaban felices y hace 3 días Hinata nos vio besándonos, pero salió corriendo y no pude explicarle nada…- bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Entiendo todo lo que me dice, pero mi hija ha sufrido demasiado todo este tiempo, ¿Naruto sabe que ella esta enamorada de él? –

No lo sabe… y no pienso decírselo… pues el también la ama y tiene que darse cuenta en cualquier momento incluso, creo que ha comenzado a darse cuenta, piensa mucho en ella y siempre esta en otro sitio… la extraña…-

No lo sabrá nunca… mi hija decidió irse del país con su padre… estudiará piano profesional… lo siento pero en este momento ya deben de estar en el aeropuerto…- la madre la guió hasta la salida y la pelirosa desesperada llamó al rubio, éste salió en su auto lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó y la visualizó desde lo lejos.

¡HINATAAAA! – el grito del rubio provocó que la chica se tensara.

¿pero que haces aquí Naruto? – estaba incrédula viéndolo.

Vine a detenerte… no puedes irte… no puedes… no me puedes dejar solo…- el rubio llorando le agarró el rostro con las dos manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¿Por qué me detienes? Tienes a Sakura… ¿Qué mas necesitas? – con la pregunta de la chica, el rubio quedó sorprendido, la verdad estaba ahí por ella pero no sabía el por que de ese sentimiento que lo albergaba, y le pedía a gritos que la abrazara y la besara.

Te necesito a ti…- fue lo único que respondió antes de que una voz parlante indicara que tenía que abordar el avión; a lo lejos la pelirosa había llegado y estaba atónita viendo todo, por quedarse callada y no haber defendido lo que ellos sentían, ahora se separaban de la más cruda manera y eso que sentían era amor, un amor sincero solo de ellos.

Adiós Naruto…- dijo ella soltando las lágrimas que guardaba.

No Hinata… no te vayas…- diciendo esto la abrazó y así lloraron juntos.

Sé feliz… Sakura y tu se lo merecen…- se soltó con dificultad y corrió.

¡NOOOOOO HINATAAAAA! – el rubio desde la vitrina empezó a correr como persiguiendo el avión hasta que este despegó, y se dejó caer al suelo. La pelirosa rápido lo abrazó y lloró con él.

Desde esa vez habían pasado 10 años, el primer año se telefonearon, pero los siguientes ya no lo hicieron más. En una habitación llena de lirios blancos y de hermosas cortinas, simplemente era como estar en el cielo, los rayos del sol daban con el rostro de una joven acostada en una cama matrimonial con sábanas de seda.

¡Aaawww! Amo el día como amo la noche, pero a veces el sol es tan molesto – decía la hermosa joven frotando sus ojos y estirándose.

No te quejes… hay que preparar tu viaje a Japón…- decía su padre entrando a la habitación.

¿Por qué no puede ser en otro sitio? – la verdad es que ese amor aún la hacía estremecer, el tiempo no pudo borrarlo.

Por que es Japón además tu madre necesita verte…- a veces pensaba que era algo duro para ella pero tenía que acostumbrarse ya que ese es su país de origen, y también ahí estaba su verdadero hogar.

Esta bien… esta bien… daré ese concierto…- a regaña dientas se paró, se bañó y luego se vistió; se puso un vestido blanco con un escote muy pronunciado, y a mitad del muslo, algo griego y con accesorios dorados, se delineo los ojos se dejó soltar su ahora larga cabellera, se puso los pendientes y luego maquilló un poco sus labios. Salió de la habitación, se montó en el taxi que pidió y este la llevó directo al aeropuerto, se bajó, registró su boleto y luego esperó pacientemente a que el vuelo llegara; pero en la espera recibió una llamada.

¿hola? – dijo ella algo confusa.

_Hinata…Hinata… Hinata… ya cuento las horas para verte…_ - se escuchaba una voz varonil y seductora.

Jajajaja hola Kiba… ya estoy esperando mi vuelo… cuando llegue espero encontrar todo listo…- escuchar a su amigo de la academia le daba ánimos.

_Tendrás todo como pidas hermosa… nos vemos…- _dicho esto colgó. Se escuchó la voz parlante que indicaba a los pasajeros abordar el avión, la chica se levantó y se dirigió al avión, buscó su puesto y se sentó. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que en el aeropuerto la recibieron muchos camarógrafos y fans pidiéndole autógrafos. Luego de pasar por todos, pidió un taxi y éste la llevo a su casa; entró emocionada de ver a su madre y la encontró con su hermana y su sobrino.

¿es que lo que están haciendo es más importante que saludarme? – se hizo la ofendida, cuando de repente sintió los abrazos y besos de su madre y su hermana.

¡Vaya mi niña estas hermosa! – la madre de la joven estaba muy feliz.

Wow hermana si que eres la nueva Hinata… no queda nada de la anterior – pero este comentario la entristeció un poco ya que el amor por su amigo rubio, si había quedado en ella; su hermana al notar el tan brusco cambio de humor decidió presentarle a su sobrino. – Hermana conoce a mi hijo Shinsuke, ven amor… conoce a tu tía Hinata…- el castaño tímido se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

¡ Vaya! Eres un chico muy guapo Shunsuke… -

Gracias tía Hinata… y tu eres una tía muy guapa…- el joven podría ser callado y algo tenebroso, pero cuando abría la boca, te dabas cuenta que era más que cómico.

Jajajaja gracias… me siento muy halagada – pero en ese instante entraron el rubio con su medio hermano Konohamaru, esposo de Hanabi, peleando por quien sabe que; al darse cuenta que tenían visitas se callaron y por parte del rubio más que silencio, fue sorpresa.

¿Hinata? – se le acercó como para creer que era verdad lo que veía, es que ni parecía ella.

Hola Naruto – su estómago revoloteó y sintió ganas de desfallecer en sus brazos.

¿Cuándo llegaste? – el rubio trataba de no parecer muy sorpresivo sino normal.

Acabo de hacerlo – estaban tan metidos en sus miradas y en la poca conversación que llevaban, que no notaron que los habían dejado solos.

¿Quieres comer conmigo? – y luego de esto vinieron los problemas, aunque no lo crean.

¡No! – la chica le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lento.

¿¡QUE! – el rubio estaba desencajado.

Te dije que no quiero comer contigo, no quiero nada contigo, no quiero…- le dio frente y el chico se le acercó peligrosamente.

Y yo te digo que si comerás conmigo, que si tendrás algo conmigo y que si vas a querer…- sus miradas chocaban con furia pero ella cayó en cuenta lo que dijo el rubio: "_si tendrás algo conmigo_"…

¡IDIOTA! – le dio un pisotón y luego de sacarle la lengua salió corriendo.

¡DESGRACIADA! – y este corrió tras ella como pudo, pero ya había cerrado la habitación con llave. Desde esa vez cada que se veían peleaban o se insultaban, o simplemente luchaban a ver quien era el mejor en que cosa, como si se odiaran pero a la vez, trataran de decirse que se amaban y esperaban el primer paso del otro.

_Fin del Flash Back_

La clase permanecía callada y la profesora ya estaba en lágrimas.

Bien… como les dije mi relato queda inconcluso, aunque me gustaría que fuese con un final feliz, pues no lo sé. – el joven empezaba a deprimirse.

¿oye Shunsuke… como quedó Sakura después? – una chica había hablado desde los últimos asientos.

Ella se casó y ahora espera su primer hijo… luego que Hinata se fue, habló con Naruto y su familia, se fue a vivir a Grecia y ahí se casó…- dijo él normal.

Bien Shunsuke… hermoso relato… puedes sentarte…- sus lágrimas pararon y le daba paso a otro alumno. Llegó el final de las clases y el chico llegó a su casa hambriento y deseando no encontrar a sus tíos en alguna tonta pelea, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de algo inevitable. Los dos tíos le saltaron encima y uno a cada lado empezaron a pellizcarle las mejillas.

¿Como esta mi sobrino favorito? ¿Quién es tu tío favorito? ¿Quien? – decían el rubio y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo -

Oigan dejen de hacer payasadas… primero soy su único sobrino y segundo ninguno de ustedes es mi tío favorito…- pero antes de continuar, el timbre sonó, lo que hizo que los dos adultos fuesen corriendo a abrir para ver quien llegaba primero.

¿Quién? – dijeron al unísono para luego bajar la mirada, seguro sería alguna compañera de Shinsuke.

Ustedes deben ser Hinata y Naruto ¿cierto? – la niña les dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Si somos nosotros – dijeron incrédulos y la invitaron a pasar.

Hola Shinsuke – la niña le saludó tiernamente. – Tus tíos son muy lindos –

Hola Kira – pero al voltear se dieron cuenta que el rubio le lanzó un cojín en la cabeza a la pelinegra.

¡TONTAAA TUS REFLEJOS APESTAN! – el rubio empezaba a reírse cuando sintió un cojín en su cara.

¡Y LOS TUYOS IDIOTA SON UN ASCO! – la chica reía malignamente.

¡YA VERAS! – y empezaron una guerra de cojines, su sobrino y su amiga los veían con una gotita en sus frentes, hasta que la chica se subió al sillón y el rubio la bajó cargándola por la cintura, y empezaron a reír como si fuesen dos enamorados que se divertían pero todo acabó, cuando estaban a punto de caer en el televisor plasma del tamaño de la sala; Hanabi llegó y a regaña dientas tuvieron que abandonar el lugar.

Shunsuke… Tus tíos se les ve a leguas que se aman…- la niña le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, ya estaban en la habitación del joven. – Deberíamos hacer algo para que se declaren – el joven que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, al escuchar esto último le prestó mucha atención.

¿Qué sugieres? – le dijo él muy atento, pero antes de que la niña empezar a hablar, la madre del joven entró a la habitación sin permiso.

Espera… yo quiero saber…- se sentó e hizo una mueca de atención. Pero el joven se sintió dolido por el acto de atrevimiento de su madre, ¿es que ni en su propia casa había privacidad?; pero todo por el bien de que sus tíos ya dejaran la pela con él.

Bien… mi plan es que…-

En la sala se encontraba Hinata viendo la tele hasta que encontró un canal de cocina, como si fuese la cosa más impresionante del mundo, se puso a verlo; después de terminar empezó otra vez a pasar los canales y entonces llegó a uno donde hablaban del amor, contaban la historia de Romeo y Julieta, hastiada iba a cambiarlo pero una mano varonil no se la permitió.

¿Que tienes contra el amor? – el rubio la miraba fijamente.

No tengo nada contra él, sino contra quien lo creó…- triste bajó la mirada.

¿Sabías que me gustas mas cuando ríes? Como hoy…- la miró fijamente y pudo detallar el dolor en sus ojos, como que si lo que le estaba diciendo en vez de alegrarle, le entristecía.

¿Qué nos pasó Naruto? – le miraba de igual forma – ¡Ah ya se! Me dejaste a un lado y te fuiste con tu querida Sakura…- y en un brusco movimiento le dio la espalda.

No seas tonta Hinata… Sakura y yo no duramos nada… ella se sinceró y cada quien escogió su destino…- el rubio ahora la abrazaba por la espalda. – Te extrañaba, te extraño… quiero escuchar tus anécdotas, tus problemas, quiero ser como antes, ese amigo que te hacía reír, que te hacía cosquillas, que te acompañaba todos los días, que te quería sin condiciones…- apretó más el abrazo y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma a flores – No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado…- no quería llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Qué más necesitas? – esas preguntas eran las mismas que le hizo la chica antes de partir y que él aún debatía en su cabeza, en su razón y en su corazón; pero estaba corto de palabras o eso pensaba.

Solo te necesito a ti…- le respondió lo mismo que aquella vez, y la chica desilusionada se lo quitó de encima y se fue a su habitación.

Eran las 5 pm y en 1 hora debía estar en el colegio de su sobrino ya que daría un recital. Optó por ponerse un vestido color melón con sensual escote en V, pegado a su cuerpo largo dejando ver una abertura en una de sus piernas, se puso una gargantilla de oro en su cuello, sus brazaletes entre bronces y dorados, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta poniéndose a un lado, como adorno, un pequeño gancho en forma de lirio y de color dorado, zapatos altos color mismo del vestido. Decidió salir y bajar las escaleras pero lo que nunca imaginó es que su rubio estaría abajo esperándola. Éste al verla casi se le sale la baba, pues realmente se veía hermosa.

Dejaron la casa para dirigirse al colegio de su sobrino, pero el rubio pocas veces le quitaba la vista a la chica de encima y entonces lo entendió: las ganas tremendas de besarla, las ganas de abrazarla, las ganas de tenerla con él, de hacerla suya, de decirle que la quería siempre, de sentirse solo cuando ella no esta, siempre las tuvo, esas ganas de decirle que ella era suya y de nadie más; comprendió las respuestas a las preguntas que ella le hizo 2 veces, comprendió también que ella solo quería que el le dijera que la correspondía. Que idiota era.

El recital pasó, la obra también, Shinsuke fue Romeo y su amiguita Julieta, pero en un lugar oscuro estos 3 personajes: el chico, la chica y la madre del primero, llevaban a cabo un plan. Todos una vez afuera, Hinata recordó que se le había quedado su bolso y regresó para buscarlo, pero para su sorpresa encontró a Naruto en el piano tocando la melodía que a ella le encantaba desde pequeña y que él, como tocaba el piano desde antes, siempre le tocaba; se le quedó mirando un rato y ¡rayos que se veía guapísimo bajo la luz de los reflectores! El rubio se dio cuenta de la intrusa, luego dejó de tocar para pararse y dirigirse a ella.

….Naruto…. – la chica no sabía que hacer ni que decir, pero el rubio sabía exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

…No te vayas nunca de mi lado Hinata… - la miró fijamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Qué más necesitas? – y ella había mordido el anzuelo.

Porque…- el rubio empezó a hablar y esta vez el sentido de su respuesta era diferente, por lo que le prestó más atención. – Porque… Porque ahora vengo a detenerte, ya que he comprendido que es mi necesidad… Porque mi corazón te pertenece, y eso nunca… ni que pasen miles de años y una eternidad… va a cambiar… porque estoy aquí solo por ti y hasta que no te tenga para siempre, no he de dejarte ir. – la chica empezó a sollozar, seguido de abalanzarse sobre él y darle un apasionado beso, al fin eran felices y se sinceraron. Mientras que en otro extremo del teatro.

Se ven muy bien juntos… es hermoso…- le decía la chica mientras que este tímidamente posaba su brazo por la cintura de esta; no cometería los errores de su tío, siempre sería sincero con ella y si Dios le permitía, nunca la dejaría ir, aunque es un pensamiento algo egoísta para la edad que tenían; éste visualizó muy bien la escena y le habló a su ahora novia.

Creo que no es el final que buscaba en mi historia, sino el principio de un hermoso final…- pero un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡NARUTOOO ME MORDISTE EL LABIO! ¡IDIOTA! – la joven se notaba furiosa.

¡TONTA TUS REFLEJOS APESTAN! – puso expresión de enojo y se echó a un lado con los brazos cruzados, acto seguido se escuchó la risa de la joven y este la estrechó entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en otro beso, puesto que, cada corazón le pertenecía al otro.

Holaaaa! Me extrañaron.? Capaz y ya ni se acuerden de mi…. peeerooooo no me importaaaaa! Porque ninguno de ustedes acabara con mi día happyyyyy ^_^ pues mis fics no he podido seguirlos por cuestiones de tiempo y trabajo, por lo que después de una larga inspiración decidí escribir este pequeño One Shot de ciertas historias que hicieron mecha en mi…. Los quiero y sera hasta la proximaaaaa.! Saluuuudoooos y cuidenseeee.!

¡Unámonos en oración por Japon!


End file.
